When functioning normally, the heart produces rhythmic contractions and is capable of pumping blood throughout the body. The heart has specialized conduction pathways in both the atria and the ventricles that enable the rapid conduction of excitation impulses (i.e. depolarizations) from the SA node throughout the myocardium. These specialized conduction pathways conduct the depolarizations from the SA node to the atrial myocardium, to the atrio-ventricular node, and to the ventricular myocardium to produce a coordinated contraction of both atria and both ventricles.
The conduction pathways synchronize the contractions of the muscle fibers of each chamber as well as the contraction of each atrium or ventricle with the opposite atrium or ventricle. Without the synchronization afforded by the normally functioning specialized conduction pathways, the heart's pumping efficiency is greatly diminished. Patients who exhibit pathology of these conduction pathways can suffer compromised cardiac output.
Cardiac rhythm management devices have been developed that provide pacing stimulation to one or more heart chambers in an attempt to improve the rhythm and coordination of atrial and/or ventricular contractions. Cardiac rhythm management devices typically include circuitry to sense signals from the heart and a pulse generator for providing electrical stimulation to the heart. Leads extending into the patient's heart chamber and/or into veins of the heart are coupled to electrodes that sense the heart's electrical signals and for delivering stimulation to the heart in accordance with various therapies for treating cardiac arrhythmias.
Pacemakers are cardiac rhythm management devices that deliver a series of low energy pace pulses timed to assist the heart in producing a contractile rhythm that maintains cardiac pumping efficiency. Pace pulses may be intermittent or continuous, depending on the needs of the patient. There exist a number of categories of pacemaker devices, with various modes for sensing and pacing one or more heart chambers.
A pace pulse must exceed a minimum energy value, or capture threshold, to produce a contraction. It is desirable for a pace pulse to have sufficient energy to stimulate capture of the heart chamber without expending energy significantly in excess of the capture threshold. Thus, accurate determination of the capture threshold is required for efficient pace energy management. If the pace pulse energy is too low, the pace pulses may not reliably produce a contractile response in the heart chamber and may result in ineffective pacing. If the pace pulse energy is too high, the patient may experience discomfort and the battery life of the device will be shorter.
Detecting if a pacing pulse “captures” the heart and produces a contraction allows the pacemaker to adjust the energy level of pace pulses to correspond to the optimum energy expenditure that reliably produces capture. Further, capture detection allows the pacemaker to initiate a back-up pulse at a higher energy level whenever a pace pulse does not produce a contraction.
When a pace pulse produces a contraction in the heart chamber, the electrical cardiac signal preceding the contraction is denoted the captured response. The captured response typically includes an electrical signal, denoted the evoked response signal, associated with the heart contraction, along with a superimposed signal associated with residual post pace polarization at the electrode-tissue interface. The magnitude of the residual post pace polarization signal, or pacing artifact, may be affected by a variety of factors including lead polarization, after-potential from the pace pulse, lead impedance, patient impedance, pace pulse width, and pace pulse amplitude, for example. The evoked response may be affected by interaction with intrinsic heart activity and resulting in a fusion or pseudofusion response.
Multi-chamber pacemakers may include electrodes positioned to contact cardiac tissue within or adjacent to both the left and the right ventricles for pacing both the left and right ventricles. This type of device allows bi-ventricular pacing therapy to be applied, for example, to coordinate ventricular contractions when a patient suffers from congestive heart failure (CHF). Furthermore, multi-chamber pacemakers may include electrodes positioned to contact tissue within or adjacent to both the left and the right atria to enable bi-atrial pacing.
It is desirable to determine if pacing pulses delivered to multiple heart chambers produce a captured response in one, both, or none of the paced chambers. The present invention provides methods and systems used for enhancing the discrimination of the cardiac response to multi-chamber pacing and provides various advantages over the prior art.